The Gift
by shuusetsu
Summary: Usagi-san gave Misaki a gift. The man started regretting it since it became his rival with cute Misaki's precious time and love. (ONESHOT)


Hello! This is a oneshot that came on me..the idea might be cliched,,but..hahaha..i loved i think it's still cute...hehehe arigatou for your time.!

* * *

** • • • • • • The Gift • • • • • • **

* * *

Misaki is never the type to indulge into hightech gadgets. Perhaps, that is one of the gazillion reasons I love about him. He's simple yet rich with care for everyone else.

That's why, I, the luckiest writer in the world who found the best partner I could ever have decided to give him a present.

"Usagi-san!" my cute lover shrieked in front of me. He had his brows in a furrow. A normal scene I got used to whenever I buy expensive things.

"Where's the receipt! Give me the receipt!" My Misaki grumbled as he tries to put my gift back into its container.

I casually exhaled sending the puff of smoke around me which eventually faded in an instant.

"Receipt? I don't remember..." I lied. I have it in my pocket.

Knowing that my lover would turn the whole place upside down just to look for it, I hid the receipt in my pocket. He would never dare try groping me. I wish he would though.

I watch my annoyed Misaki stare at the box, still searching for the receipt.

"Misaki, just use it. Make it a hobby or something."

"Hobby?!" Misaki shouted pointing at me. "How could I go with an expensive hobby! I have part time job and studying to do!"

I sighed, feeling a little depressed though I didn't show it on my face. I at least expect a teary eyed Misaki, beaming at me once he sees the camera I bought. Give me a peck on the cheeks or something. It's even the latest version professionals use.

What's so wrong about wanting to spoil the cutest person in the world?

However, my lover seemed to be allergic with expensive stuff.

A week has passed and my Misaki finally stopped grumbling about the camera. He stopped complaining. I should be happy about it. But looking at him now, I think I am regretting I even got him a camera.

He suddenly became a camera addict he wouldn't let go of it day and night. He probably had taken pictures of everything inside our place. Every corner. Every dirt. Every food.

I am getting irritated. At the camera on his hands and the seemingly endless sound of the shutter annoying my eardrums.

"Finally," I sighed, I haven't been able to touch this piece of sweetness for so long because of the novel I am currently writing. That's why I didn't much get in his way with the camera. But now that I'm done with the novel, I have to take my Misaki boost now. Or I would go crazy.

I looked at my wrist watch and it says eleven in the evening. I could feel my lower half already coming into life just by the thought of Misaki under me.

So not wasting anymore time, I go out of my room and head for my lover's room.

Perhaps he's already asleep. It's late already, but I feel so deprived I couldn't hold back anymore.

Misaki's another cute point is he always forgets to lock his door. Sometimes I don't know if he's actually doing it on purpose so I could just go ahead and take over.

I sighed. I know that is a million percent impossible.

I open the door and saw a brightly lit room with an empty bed.

"Misa-" I was about to call him when I finally noticed my dear Misaki sitting in front of his study table.

The old laptop in front of him shows dancing bunnies, his cute screensaver, and I unconsciously frowned at the camera beside it.

Can't let go of it huh? I am pissed. The camera gets to be beside my Misaki more than I can.

I'll just throw it somewhere tomorrow, but for now, I have to have a taste of this totally defenseless cutie before me.

I slowly reached for his silky hair. It's always so smooth to touch. Gives me the want to bury my face in it and inhale the sweetness.

I ruffled it gently. And my Misaki started to stir.

"Usagi-san..."

I felt an electricity rushing to my spine. My hand freezes on air.

My Misaki called me in his sleep? Now that's it. That snapped my thread of control.

I extended my arms to carry my bundle of joy towards the bed. I accidentally hit the mouse and the bunnies disappeared.

I saw myself on the screen. I furrowed my brows. I don't remember having my photo taken. What's more I am standing on the verranda smoking.

Don't tell me...

The clenching feeling in my chest kept growing with every click of the mouse I did. And with every photo I see, I felt so weak so suddenly.

There is no food. No space of the flat. No immobile object taken. They are all pictures of me.

Pictures of me talking on the phone. Pictures of me smoking. Me walking down the steps. Me walking out the door. Me taking a peek at the refrigerator.

I gazed at Misaki's sleeping face and I could feel not just my lips smile, but my heart swell too.

I don't remember Misaki sneaking in on me, or taking stolen pictures of me. I thought he was taking pictures of something else...

Misaki seldom says he loves me. He goes beet red and could only whisper it ever so softly. So seeing these photos of me, I can only feel that I am greatly loved by Misaki despite him not admitting it.

I am too happy and full in the chest that I don't want to bully my Misaki for the night.

I scooted and carried my love on to his bed. Lovingly planted a kiss on his smooth forehead and covered him with his blanket. Letting him into his dream land peacefully.

"BAKA USAGI!"

I grumpily raise my head from my pillow and looked at the door that opened with a bang.

I could see little Misaki's face in annoyance.

"Ohayooooo..." I greeted in a hoarse voice.

"Don't 'ohayo' me baka Usagi! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?"

I slowly sat on my bed with grin on my face.

"You like it?"

"The hell I like it! Why are your photos plastered all around the walls of my room!"

"But you took them yourself, don't you?"

My dear Misaki's face burned red. Ah, I love that reaction.

"So-so what if I took them! Why did you have to make DAMN POSTERS OF THEM AND POST THEM ON THE WALL! IT'S YOUR FACE EVERYWHERE IT'S SICKENING!"

I stood from my bed. Watch my Misaki's eyes look the other way when he caught a glimpse of me half naked with only my cotton trousers on.

"Pictures are meant to be printed and displayed right...?" I ask as I inch slowly towards my dear Misaki who started taking small steps backwards.

"That-that..." he stammers.

I lean on him, my smile still on my face. I slowly raised my fingers to his chin and raised his face closer to mine.

"I didn't know that's how much you miss me Misaki..."

"Who-who misses you!" he swats my hand and walks out. "I'll prepare breakfast..."

But who on Earth would let his favorite delicacy disappeare from his sight?

I grab Misaki's wrist and pulled him into a hug. He's so thin and fragile sometimes I am afraid I might break him.

"Let go you morning pervert!" I hear my Misaki shout as I nuzzle on the sweet, addicting scent of his neck.

"Oh...so it wouldn't bother you if I officially turn into a 'night pervert'?" I ask.

"What the hell are you saying!?"

My Misaki got tired of struggling finally so I released him and looked deep into his eyes that always pulls me in.

"I'll let you take naked photos of me. How's that?" I offered though I know Misaki would never do it.

"Pisses me..." I hear Misaki grumble.

"What?"

My Misaki gives me a pout too cute to describe. But before I could actually bind him to me, he breaks free and runs downstairs.

I just watch him go away though. I am still too happy about it that I feel already fully recharged. I may look like a sex beast but in truth, I adore and treasure every little thing Misaki does. The things that subtly says 'I love you' .

I am so content that I just want to savor it as it is.

I'll let him prepare breakfast, then make him my dessert later.

* * *

"That damn usagi so full of himself," I mumble as I start chopping off vegetables.

I only took photos of him wishing to capture him picking his nose or something. Then I'd post it in the living room for revenge. See what kind of embarrassed face he'd make.

And yet I ended up embarrassing myself.

I only wanted to get an embarrassing moment from him. But damn why is it that all angles and every situation, it's as if a scripted pose? Like he's modelling or something?!

On second thought, though I hate to admit it, I enjoyed taking his photos...

Pisses me off! Damn it!

* * *

**chapter end notes:**

_thank you for reading and please do tell me your thoughts^^ chuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-shuusetsu_


End file.
